A Charmed MisConception
by Lady-Serena-Snape
Summary: This is a Harry PotterCharmed Crossover. Harry finds himself in an unpredictable situation. He Runs a way and meets the charmed ones. This is a HarrySeverus fic. MPreg.
1. Chapter 1

A Charmed Misconception

In the attic of a house sitting on the windowsill, a young man stares into the dark with thoughts from earlier that day.

FLASHBACK- after breakfast Harry grabbed the potions book and everything needed to brew his 2 potions. He headed to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to brew it.

"Good Morning Myrtle, I hope you don't mind some company this morning." Harry said.

"Not at all, Harry. I love your company. What potions are you making this time, Harry?" Myrtle asked.

Harry turned a bright red and replied, "Well, um, the first potion is a Pregnancy Potion, and the second one is an Anti-Nausea Potion."

Harry looks over the spell in the book:

The Pregnancy Potion

Ingredients:

One-half ounce spider powder

One spider legs

Two vials essence of unicorn

3 drops oil of red chocolate

17 hairs from the bellybuttons of a green dog

Three silver flowers

Two drops of the tester's blood

Instructions:

In a cauldron, combine spider powder, spider legs and essence of unicorn. Brew over low heat, stir once every 5 minutes until mixture is green and red. Add the dog hairs; stir twice. Drop in the silver flowers, one at a time. Simmer for 30 minutes. When mixture has boiled down, take the resulting cinders and cool quickly. Then add the two drops of blood. Results are ready in five minutes.

Incantation:

Rumble fumble toil and Pregnancyle; Whispius

Unicornius Flispius

The Anti-Nausea Potion

Ingredients:

One-half ounce Unicorn powder

One spider tears

Two vials essence of Garlic

4 drops oil of purple Chocolate

17 hairs from the ear of a colorful Ginger

Three silver flowers

Instructions:

In a cauldron, combine Unicorn powder, spider tears and essence of Garlic. Brew over low heat; stir once every 8 minutes until mixture is colorful and gold. Add the Ginger hairs; stir twice. Drop in the silver flowers, one at a time. When mixture has boiled down, take the resulting

cinders and drinks slowly.

Incantation:

Rumble fumble toil and Anti-Nauseale; Whispius Garlic

Ius flispius

He started on the Pregnancy Potion first knowing it would have to simmer a bit longer than the other one. When finishing the Anti-Nausea Potion, Harry took a dose and bottled the rest for later. After the 30 minutes were up he then took a small clean penknife pricked his finger and dropped two drops of his blood into the potion and waited the five minutes. Harry then turned to the book to find out how to read the results of the test: Blue means pregnant; Red means not pregnant. When the test was done and Harry looked the potion was blue. Harry was shocked and happy at

the same time. "Well what are the results?" Myrtle asked.

"I'm Pregnant!" Harry said excitedly then his expression turned a little sad as he continued, "the shit is going to hit the fan when I tell Severus Snape that he is going to be a father." Harry laughed nervously. As Harry turned to leave he looked back and said "I'll see you later Myrtle to tell you how it goes."

"OK Harry." She replied.

An hour later, Harry was walking towards the dungeons thinking 'thank goodness this is a Hogsmead weekend. When he entered Severus Snape's private chambers he saw his favorite professor reading and smiled at the site.

"Good morning, Sev." Harry said as he walked over to his favorite professor.

"You need to leave, Potter." Severus said hatefully.

"What's wrong, Sev? Why are you so angry?" Harry asked.

"Do you think that I wouldn't find out? Do you really think I am stupid?" Severus spat. He then got up and walked over to the desk, picked up some photos, and threw them at Harry. The pictures were of Harry and various other boys in the act of having sex, but what Harry didn't know was that Severus had faked the photos in hopes of setting Harry free. Because Severus felt like he was holding Harry back from having what little bit of a normal life now that the Dark Lord was back. Harry was hurt that Severus thought he had cheated on him.

"Sev, these are fake. I don't know who would do this because we have kept our relationship quite, but I will find out." Harry started, "I swear that I would never cheat on you because I love you."

"You're just a lying little tramp who whores himself around. I wouldn't be surprised if I wasn't your first sexual partner. I want you to leave my sight and never come back again." Severus said.

Harry turned and ran out the door. He headed straight to Myrtle's bathroom. He entered with tears in his eyes.

"It didn't go well, I take it." Myrtle said.

"I didn't get to tell him. He broke up with me before I could tell him. He called me a tramp and a whore." Harry said then asked tearfully, "What am I suppose to do now?"

"If it were me I would leave the country." She said.

"I think I will. Thanks Myrtle, you've been a great friend." Harry said and left for his dorm.

When Harry reached his dorm he sat on his bed trying to think of a game plan. (Since the return of Voldemort Harry was able to use underage magic outside of school. The Ministry went as far as to remove any detection spells from his wand.) The plan goes as followed: A. Write goodbye letters; B. Pack; C. Go see Dobby and get some supplies; D. Go to Hogsmead (6th and 7th years are allowed to spend the weekend in Hogsmead.) Make a withdrawal of money and change it to muggle money; E. Find a way to go to the States without being followed.

Harry started writing his letters. One to the following people: Draco, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Severus, Dumbledore and Dobby. He packed all of his things up, shrank his items, put them in his knapsack and transfigured his blanket into a trunk that looked like his school trunk. He left the letters and a note addressed to Ron on the bed, drew the curtains up, and placed a silencing charm on his bed. He also, left a note on Ron's bed stating that he had a detention with Professor Snape but couldn't attend it because he thought that he had caught the stomach bug and to see if he could postpone his detention until tomorrow. He left the tower and headed towards the kitchen to see

Dobby for some crackers and ginger ale. After Dobby gave him the items he shrunk them and placed them in his knapsack. He then said his good-byes to Dobby and left. After, he left the Castle he headed to Hogsmead and went to Gringotts the Wizarding Bank and withdrew a large amount of money. Then he went to the shrieking shack and charmed himself to look like a leggy, blue eyed, blonde female then he went back to the bank and exchanged over half of his money in to muggle money. Then she (he) summoned the knight bus and told them she (he) wanted to go to Luton Airport. When she got to Luton she (he) made a obscure portkey and went to Heathrow Airport. Then he booked a flight to LA,

California over in the states. End of Flashback

I'm going to try and update once a month maybe earlier. Also Check out my site Multi-Fiction you can get the link from my profile.

Rena


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile back at the castle, Snape was feeling rather guilty about the way he treated Harry. He ran into Ron and Hermione in the hall heading into the Great Hall for the evening feast.

"Where is Mr. Potter? I need to inform him of the time for tonight's detention." Snape said.

"Harry left a note on my bed saying that he didn't feel too good and to see if you would move his detention to tomorrow evening." Ron replied.

"Of course, Mr. Weasley. Thank you for informing me." Snape said as he walked towards the head table.

After a two layovers Harry finally reached LAX. He went into the men's bathroom wearing his invisibility cloak, so he could drop his charm without being noticed. When he walked out, he went to the airport café. He noticed that three women were staring at him. The youngest of the three walked over to him and asked, "Are you Harry Potter?"

Harry sighed and answered "Yes, I am. Please don't send me back though. I refuse to go stay with those stupid muggles, and I can't return to Hogwarts either."

I'll have to talk to my sisters to see what they think." She said as they walked over to the other two girls. "I'm Paige by the way and these are my sisters Piper and phoebe." Paige finished.

"You're the Charmed Ones! This is soooo totally awesome." Harry said.

"Yes, well let's get you back to the manor and figure out what to do." Piper said as they walked out to an empty alleyway all holding hands Paige orbed them into the living room of the manor.

Sorry this is sort. The next chapter will be promising I promise. Sorry I haven't been updating like I wanted to. I started a new job and have been hurt recently. I am on sitting duty only so I can write during the shift and type it the next day. I hope to be updating my other fics very soon. Since the fanfiction rules are so strict I will post thank you's for all the reviews on my web group Multi-fiction. It may take a couple of days for me to do this but I promise it will be done.

Rena


	3. Chapter 3

A Charmed Misconception

The next morning at Hogwarts, Ron went to wake Harry only to find him missing. He found a made bed and seven envelopes and a note.

"Neville go get Hermione and Professor McGonagall. Now!" Ron said. Then Ron picked up the note and read it.

Ron,

If you are reading this then I am gone. No not dead, but I have left the country. I don't know where I am going yet but it will be by muggle means and under a different name. I don't want to be found at this time. Just know that I will be back and hopefully in touch as soon as possible.

Love,

Harry

P.S. Please pass the letters to the appropriate people that have them, please.

When Hermione and Professor McGonagall reached the boys dorms, Ron had tears in his eyes and said, "Harry has left Hogwarts."

Then handed the note to professor McGonagall, Ron gathers the letters and went with the professor and Hermione to the headmaster's office. When they reached the gargoyle Professor McGonagall said the password, "Chocolate Cake." And the gargoyle let them pass. As soon as they entered the office, they saw Draco Malfoy and Professor Snape.

Professor McGonagall started. "Headmaster we need to see you now. We have a slight problem, and I don't know how to say this quite yet because I can't fully comprehend it myself." She said franticly.

"Harry is missing." Ron said bluntly.

"You mean that the golden boy is wondering around in the castle under that cloak of his." Snape sneered.

"No you greasy git, Harry has left the country for parts unknown. And I know that you have something to do with this. It is your fault and I know it has to be. What the Hell did you do to Harry?" Ron asked angrily.

"But that is impossible. The wards would have told us if Potter had left." Snape said with concern.

"Not if he left by muggle means." Ron started, "He wanted me to pass out these letters." He handed them to the proper people. Everyone stared at them like they might explode or something. Remus and Dobby entered the office after Professor Dumbledore sent for them, and Ron gave them their letters too. Just after explaining that Harry had left for parts unknown.

When all the letters were passed out, Hermione spoke up and asked, "Who will read their letter first?"

"I will." Draco said.

Draco,

I will keep my promise about keeping you from getting the Dark Mark. I just don't know whom yet. The only thing that I ask in return is that you play nice with Ron and Hermione.

Keep safe,

Harry.

"I'll go next." Ron said.

Ron,

I want you and Hermione to bring Draco into the fold. Show him the meaning of true friendship. Oh and for Merlin's sake tell Hermione that you love her then ask her out. (Laughter breaks out); before I forget that I am gay and ask her out myself. Ok back to Draco, I'm going to need help because the next nine months are going to be rough and by the end of it, I will be a bit busy.

Love,

Harry

"I wonder why he is going to be busy. Oh well, Remus you go next." Hermione said.

Remus (Dad),

I hope that you don't mind the dad part, but I look up to you as a dad. I hope you can see me as a son, too. I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye in person, but time was of the essence. I want to talk to you soon, so get your Marauder's mirror out and have it activated in the next two days. I hope to be settled by then. I would also love for you to fix up Sirius' house. I'll give you details later.

Your son,

Harry

"Thank Merlin for Prongs' brilliance. James thought up of the mirrors for a class project in charms. My mirror stays activated in my pocket in case Harry needs me." Remus said.

"I'll read mine next. If I have too read it out loud." Snape said.

Professor,

I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble in class and out of class. I'm sorry about you having to give up your position as a spy as well. The next time we meet I should be able to remove the Dark Mark from your arm. Laever yas dna dnaw ruoy thiw rettel eht pat etavirp ni daer ot rettel ruoy fo tser eht rof. (For the rest of your letter to read in private tap the letter with your wand and say reveal.)

Harry

"The last bit is in secret code that I have locked away in my office, but it looks like an insult to me." Snape said.

"Well, I guess I'll read mine letter than Miss Granger can read hers last." Dumbledore said.

Grandfather,

Yes I figured it out, you are my grandfather and my grand mother is Professor McGonagall. We will need to talk as well. I have left my second mirror for you. It is at Sirius' house in the office top desk drawer. Get Moony to activate it for you. Please know that I am not mad at you. I just wished I had known that I had some one to turn to when I was being slapped around and starved to death by the Dursley's for being a freak (everyone gasped). I'll talk to you in a few days.

Love,

Harry

"Dobby will read his letter, from Harry Potter, sir" Dobby said.

"I didn't know that House Elves could read." Hermione and Draco said together.

"They can't, but Mr. Harry Potter, the great wizard that he is taught Dobby to read and write." Dobby said then sighed "Dobby told Harry Potter, sir that Dobby would like to be his House Elf but Harry Potter, sir told Dobby that he would rather be friends." He finished with tears in his eyes.

"Looks like you finally rubbed off on someone with your spew stuff, Hermione." Ron said.

"Spew?" Draco asked.

"S.P.E.W. which stands for Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare. And I didn't know I had either." Hermione said.

"Harry Potter didn't teach Dobby because of S.P.E.W. Harry Potter did it because he said that I reminded him of a child." Dobby said while opening his letter.

Dobby,

Please don't take my leaving to heart. I'll be back as soon as I possible can. Be brave my little one, and remember if my absence is too much for you to bear you know how to find me. I consider you as the son I'll never had even though you are an Elf. Just know I am very proud of you, and I'll miss you.

Love,

Harry

Everyone was quite after that. Finally Hermione opened her letter and read it.

Hermione,

Look after Dobby for me. I consider him as my son. I know it sounds weird, but I don't care. Look after Draco for me, too. He pretends that he is tough, but he really isn't. And talk to Ron; he loves you, and you love him. If it wouldn't be too much trouble would you spend time with Myrtle she has a wicked sense of humor. We have been really close for the past couple of years. I'll tell you that she knows why I had to leave, but she won't tell you; or won't tell you everything any ways. She doesn't know where to find me either. I trust you to keep everything calm since you are the cleverest witch I know. I'll talk to you soon.

Harry

Sorry had to break here.


	4. Chapter 4

A Charmed Misconception

A Charmed Misconception

Chapter 4

When she finished, Severus stormed out of the room and headed towards Myrtle's bathroom. Everyone in the office followed him. Severus slammed open the door and marched into the bathroom.

"Come out you stupid ghost." Snape sneered. Myrtle glided out of her stall.

She looked at everyone. "Well, I'm glad that there is someone that is still alive here. Dobby will you help me a minute. Harry left a mess in the back stall, and I can't clean it up." She said.

"Dobby will glad to clean it up for you Miss Myrtle. I'll clean it up now." Dobby said.

"Why did Harry leave?" Hermione Asked.

"Because he made a mistake and fell in love with a heartless bastard. His one and only lover called him a tramp and a whore." Myrtle replied. Everyone gasps. "I won't tell you anything else about it either." Then looks to Dobby after he returns, and sees that he has the book in his hands. "Dobby opens the book." Dobby opens the book and takes out the papers. One was a note, and the other was a packet of papers with big words on it. Dobby handed the packet to Hermione when she flipped through them her eyes widened. She then handed them to Professor Dumbledore. When he read them his eyes widened too.

"How did he do this I wonder?" Dumbledore asked.

Dobby opened his second letter and started reading it.

Dobby,

I pulled a few strings with Minister Fudge, well more like blackmailed him. I told him that I was leaving to do some training, but had some business to attend to before I left. You know that I consider you my son. Well I want to legalize it. Professor Dumbledore probably has the adoption papers now. If you agree to it then your name will be Dobby Li Potter. If you do agree to the adoption then I want you to be with me because family should stick together. If not then stay at Hogwarts because I accidentally let it slip to a death eater that I plan to adopt you. You must steer clear of Minister Fudge because he is the death eater. Anyways, if you become my son then wait with Remus and Professor Dumbledore in his office at 2 pm in 2 days. I'll be in touch then.

All My Love

Harry (Hopefully soon-to-be-Dad)

"Well Dobby, this is a big choice for you. What do you think?" Hermione asked. Then she pondered, "I wonder how Harry knows that Fudge is a Death Eater?"

"Dobby will accept. Dobby Li Potter, I like that name. Dobby will need a pen to sing his name. Where does Dobby Sign at." He asked.

"Right under Harry's name" Dumbledore said while handing Dobby the pen.

Dobby took the pen and signed his name in all the correct places. "Does Dobby stay with all of the other house elves? What does Dobby do now?" Dobby asked.

Remus spoke up and said. "Well, you can stay with me in my chambers; seeing as how you are my honorary Grandson now." Everyone but Snape chuckled. "I do think you should stay with us until Harry contacts us though."

Dobby gets excited and jumps into Remus' arms for a hug then says "Let's go home Granddad, sir." This brings about another round of chuckles. Remus and Dobby leave, followed by Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape. After the adults left Hermione turned to Myrtle and said. "Alright Myrtle spill, we know that you know why Harry left."

"Yes I do, but I'm not telling. That is for Harry to say and not me. I will tell you that that when it does come out the shit will hit the fan." Myrtle said and left the bathroom with three stunned teenagers. They left also.

Snape walks into his room in the dungeons and closes the door. He pulls out his letter and his wand. He taps the letter with his wand and says 'reveal'.

Severus,

I have this harmed so only you can read it. I can only say that I don't know anyone who would know about our relationship or who would want to ruin it. I swear on my mother's grave that I didn't cheat on you. This morning I came to you with a gift that I was never able to share with you. I'm not going to share it in this letter either. I was serious about removing the dark mark. By the next time I see you I should be able to remove the mark. If I have done anything to upset or offend you then please except my apology and know that I won't bother you anymore.

Sincerely,

Harry

Severus re-reads the letter twice while wondering what gift Harry was talking about.

(The next day) At the Halliwell Manor

Dream/Vision

Standing before him was Crabbe, Goyle, and Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius, I believe we have a traitor in our misted. I believe that our potion's master is it." Voldemort said.

"No, my Lord. Severus is loyal to you. There must be a mistake." Lucius said.

"Very well, I'll let him prove himself. Now you have a son 6th year at Hogwarts, correct?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, when do you want to mark Draco?" Lucius asked.

"Next weekend. That will be all for now. You may leave." He said then he cast the Cruciatus curse at them.

End of Dream/Vision

Harry sat straight up screaming from his vision. Piper rushes in to comforts him by enclosing him in a big hug.

Harry babbles incoherently. "He wants to kill him."

"Kill who?" Piper asks.

"My baby's father." Harry babbles more than looks at Piper and says. "I'm pregnant and I need to get Sev and Draco out of England. I need my mirror. Accio Marauder's mirror." After a few seconds the mirror flew to him and he caught it. "Moony, please answer me."

A minute later "Harry where are you?" Remus asks.

"There is no time Moony. I need you to get the flowing people to Professor Dumbledore's office: You, Dobby, Ron, Draco, Hermione, Professor Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and Madam Pomfrey. Don't ask questions now. When you get everyone together call me back." Harry said.

"Ok Harry." Moony said and signed off.

Remus' Point of View

The Mirror turns warm in his pocket. He pulls the mirror out and is surprised to see Harry.

"Harry where are you?" Remus asks.

"There is no time Moony. I need you to get the flowing people to Professor Dumbledore's office: You, Dobby, Ron, Draco, Hermione, Professor Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and Madam Pomfrey. Don't ask questions now. When you get everyone together call me back." Harry said.

"Ok Harry." Moony said and signed off.

Then Remus head towards Snape's office and when he get there he knocks on the door.

"Enter." Severus Says.

"Severus, how fast can you get Lucius Malfoy here and in the Headmaster's office?" Lupin asked.

"Matter of minutes. Why?" Severus asked.

"Harry just called and wants to see you, me, Dobby, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Lucius, and Madam Pomfrey in the headmaster's office. Didn't say why or anything except to call him back when everyone is there." Remus said then called. "Dobby"

"Yes, granddad, sir. How can Dobby help you?"

"Will you go and get Madam Pomfrey, Ron, Hermione, and Draco and have them go to the headmaster's office?" Remus asked then said. "We will meet you there shortly." Dobby nodded and left.

Meanwhile Severus went to go get Lucius and was back in his office. A full 10 minutes later everyone was in the headmaster's office and Moony made the call.

Back to Harry

"Piper I am 2 months pregnant with one of the men that is coming here soon. Hopefully my adopted son/elf is coming too. Do you think that Paige, Leo, or Chris would go get this group of people for me?" Harry asked.

"Well let's find out shall we. Chris, Leo, Paige and Phoebe get your butts in here." Piper shouted.

When they all entered the room Harry asked. "Would either Leo, Chris, or Paige be willing to orb my friends here. Two of them are in danger and probably need to stay. I have made arrangements to buy the house next door through magical means. I have already added a walkway that can't be seen by muggles because it is invisible to them. I thought that it would be better that way, so you would have easy access to the house. I have also started fixing up the room also by magical means." Harry said.

"I'll go, but we should a password for safety reasons." Leo said.

"Ok the password will be Dobby Li Potter." Harry said then continued with. "Thank you Leo. I really appreciate this." Leo nodded. "I'll tell them that someone is on the way and the password."

Harry picked up the mirror once again and called Remus. "Remus, everything is ready. Someone will be there in a few minutes to pick you guys up and bring you here. There is a password you will need to use though. It is Dobby Li Potter. I will see you in a little while." Harry finished and signed off.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the delay

Sorry about the delay. I have lost a page and I'm going to try to do this from memory. Sorry about the details being crunched up a bit but it was easier to write it this way. I'll give details for Dobby and then the rest will mostly all be the same.

While Leo, Chris, and Paige went to England to get those in Dumbledore's office; Piper, Phoebe, baby Wyatt, and Harry went shopping to buy things for Harry's house and for his guest. Since the House was enlarged, everyone had their own room Except Dumbledore and his wife.

The first person they shopped for was Dobby. They started off with furniture; a twin size bed, a dresser, a small table with chairs, bookcases, and a desk. Next they went to a clothing outlet to buy lots of clothes and linens. Then they went to the biggest toy store in the world. They bought an assortment of toys, electronics, movies and CDs. The electronics consisted of a computer, CD player, TV with a DVD player, and every game system you could think of.

Everyone else received a Queen sized bed (Except Albus, he got a king size), a dresser, a desk, a computer, CD player, and TV with a DVD player. They also received an assortment of bed linens and curtains. He also bought for the rest of the house (Details either later in this chapter or in the next).

When the got back home they fixed a quick snack, then went to work on the rooms.

Dobby's rooms were painted light blue with white clouds. The sheets on his bed were designed with rainbows and clouds. His comforter was a navy blue. His dresser was full of clothes and socks. His playroom was connected to his room. His play room was painted the same as his bedroom. This room contained his toy box full of toys. He put together a 3 shelf bookcase which held many books that Harry picked out for him. The TV, DVD player, and game systems with all of his movies, CDs, and video games were in there, too.

Hermione's room was painted lavender. There was a queen sized bed with lavender sheets and a dark purple comforter. He arranged for a stereo system (Radio, CD, and Cassette player), a bed side table, a desk, and a bookcase with books.

Ron and Draco's room were similar except for the color Ron's was a light red and Draco's was a light green. They each had pictures of their favorite quidditch teams. There was a queen sized bed with Gold (Ron) Silver (Draco) sheets and a matching comforter; and he arranged for a stereo system (Radio, CD, and Cassette player), a bed side table, a desk, and a bookcase with books.

Remus, Severus, Lucius, Pomfrey, Grams and Gramp's rooms was left white to be changed later. There was a queen sized bed with white sheets and a navy comforter (Grams and Gramps had a king sized bed). He arranged for each to have a stereo system (Radio, CD, and Cassette player), a bed side table, a desk, and a bookcase with books. Everyone had there own bathroom.

Harry saved his room for last on the second floor. He magically enlarged his room. His closet on the left was enlarged and split into two rooms; a nursery and a walk in closet. The door on his right led to the very large bathroom. In the bathroom there was a sink, toilet, and a garden tub with jets. In the main room there was a king size bed with hunter green sheets and a matching comforter. There was a home entertainment center which held a stereo system (Radio, CD, and Cassette player,) a TV with a DVD/VCR. There was a six shelf bookcase full of various books; and a movie closet CDs, movies (DVDs and regular video tapes.) he put a futon with a blanket in front of the entertainment center. His desk was next to the bed with his laptop that was connected to the internet.

The ground floor consists of a living room, a den, a study, a formal dining room, an informal dining room, a bathroom, and a kitchen. Downstairs was the basement and pantry.

Harry made signs for all of the rooms stating who would be in what room. He also left notes in each room stating that if they wanted any kind of change to their room to let him know and he would make the changes or they could do if they wanted to.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts

Leo, Chris, and Paige orbed into the Dumbledore's office. Paige looked to the oldest member of the group and said "Dobby Li Potter."

Albus Dumbledore nodded his head and said, "I am Albus Dumbledore and this is my wife, Minerva McGonagall- Dumbledore. These are Remus Lupin, Dobby, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Professor Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and Madam Pomfrey."

"Nice to meet you. I am Leo and these two are my son, Chris and my sister-in-law Paige. We are going to tell you what we know and Harry will fill you in on the rest." Leo started.

"I'm Paige Matthews-Halliwell. I am one of the Charmed Ones. My sisters Piper and Phoebe are helping Harry get things ready on our end. Harry had a vision that two people that he really cares about are going to die. I'm going to warn you now Harry is like another son to us already so don't upset him. Will who ever has the other mirror to Harry's call him to let him know we are on our way?" Paige said.

"I will." Remus said. "Harry" and waited a few minutes for Harry to answer.

"Yes Remus" he answered.

"We should be leaving here is about 20 to 30 minutes." Remus said.

"Ok, I should be ready by then." Harry replied.

Ok I'm going to stop here. I hope to have chapter 6 done either at the end of this week or the beginning of next week.

If you are against abortion please add this to your profile.

Month one  
Mommy  
I am only 8 inches long  
but I have all my organs.  
I love the sound of your voice.  
Every time I hear it  
I wave my arms and legs.  
The sound of your heart beat  
is my favorite lullaby.

Month Two  
Mommy  
today I learned how to suck my thumb.  
If you could see me  
you could definitely tell that I am a baby.  
I'm not big enough to survive outside my home though.  
It is so nice and warm in here.

Month Three  
You know what Mommy  
I'm a boy!!  
I hope that makes you happy.  
I always want you to be happy.  
I don't like it when you cry.  
You sound so sad.  
It makes me sad too  
and I cry with you even though  
you can't hear me.

Month Four  
Mommy  
my hair is starting to grow.  
It is very short and fine  
but I will have a lot of it.  
I spend a lot of my time exercising.  
I can turn my head and curl my fingers and toes  
and stretch my arms and legs.  
I am becoming quite good at it too.

Month Five  
You went to the doctor today.  
Mommy, he lied to you.  
He said that I'm not a baby.  
I am a baby Mommy, your baby.  
I think and feel.  
Mommy, what's abortion?

Month Six  
I can hear that doctor again.  
I don't like him.  
He seems cold and heartless.  
Something is intruding my home.  
The doctor called it a needle.  
Mommy what is it? It burns!  
Please make him stop!  
I can't get away from it!  
Mommy! HELP me!

Month Seven  
Mommy  
I am okay.  
I am in Jesus's arms.  
He is holding me.  
He told me about abortion.  
Why didn't you want me Mommy?

Every Abortion Is Just . . .  
One more heart that was stopped.  
Two more eyes that will never see.  
Two more hands that will never touch.  
Two more legs that will never run.  
One more mouth that will never speak.

If you're against abortion, re-post this


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Phoebe, when our guests arrive would you show them to their room, so that they can get settled in. I'm going to work on a schedule of meetings and take a nap." Harry asked.

"Sure Harry. You go get some rest, Pop in a movie and relax on the futon. I'll make sure you're not disturbed." Phoebe said.

"When they get here could you send Piper up here with Madam Pomfrey? Thanks Phoebe" Harry asked.

"No Sure I will Harry. In fact I'll go tell Piper now." Phoebe said.

"Thanks Phoebe" Harry said as Phoebe left and he headed towards his desk. He took out a notebook and started writing who he wanted to see and when and why.

1st He would see Gramps, Sev, and Lucius. He would remove the Dark Mark off of both Sev and Lucius. Then he would discuss the two plans for defeating the Dark Lord.

2nd He would talk to Draco, Ron, and Hermione. He would discuss some of his plans for defeating the Dark Lord and other things.

3rd He would talk to Gramps, Grams, Dad (Remus), and Dobby. He would talk about the baby and his plans for after he defeated the Dark Lord. He'll talk about the baby's other dad and his plans on that.

4th He would talk to Severus alone. He wanted to talk about their relationship and the baby and go from there.

Harry looked at his watch and found it to be only 10:30 am. I'll start the meetings sometime after lunch. He then picked out his My Immortal by Evanescence CD and put it in the CD player. He had the CD on repeat, so it would repeat the whole CD over and over again. He fell asleep.

About 30 minutes later Piper and Madam Pomfrey entered Harry's room. Madam Pomfrey went over to Harry and woke him up.

"Harry dear, you wanted to see me." Madam Pomfrey asked.

Harry woke up and sleepily said, "Yes, I need an examination. I'm pregnant and would like look me and piper over. She's pregnant, too."

"Sure dear," she started, "Let's look at piper first. Hold still dear this won't hurt a bit. Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" Piper nodded. Madam Pomfrey waved her wand, and Piper glowed a bright blue. Madam Pomfrey beamed "Congratulations you're having a healthy baby boy. Are you having any problems with morning sickness?" She asked Piper.

"Boy, do I ever." Piper said.

"Piper if you had said something I could have gave you a morning sickness potion." Harry said as he walked over to the dresser and pulled out two bottles of potions. He handed them to Madam Pomfrey. She took the potions and looked them over. "These are a good quality potion. Did you get them from Severus?" She asked.

Harry snorted. "No, the only ones that know are you, Moaning Myrtle, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Chris."

"Ok then, Stand up and I'll scan you know. Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" She asked.

"Yes I would like to know." Harry said.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and Harry glowed a bright pink and bright blue. Shaking her head in disbelief Madam Pomfrey said. "Harry I need you to lay down a minute and pull up your shirt." She pulled a potion out of her medical bag. "This may be a little cold." She said as she poured the potion on Harry's Abdominal. Then she waved her wand and a picture appeared over Harry. "Well, Mr. Potter it seems that you can never do things the easy way do you? Congratulations you're having a healthy boy and girl" She said as she smiled at him.

Harry was so stunned that he just sat there and blinked. "Twins" He finally said "Oh Merlin, I'm going to die now. He's going to kill me."

"Harry he isn't going to kill you because whoever it is will be their fault." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Do you think the others know that I am pregnant?" He asked Madam Pomfrey, and she shook her head no. "I just can't believe no one has figured it out, yet. They knew I had a lover just not who it was. In one of the letters I wrote I told them that we had a fight and something about being busy for the next 9 months and even busier afterwards. I mean, how much more do I have to spell out before I just blurt out 'Hello idiots, I'm pregnant. Just how clueless are they?" Harry asked and Madam Pomfrey and Piper just laughed.

"Harry, I hate to ask but who is the other father?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"It's someone you'll never guess in a million years." Harry said laughing

Madam Pomfrey laughed as well and asked, "Who Severus?"

Harry sobered up and quietly said, "Yes."

Then Madam Pomfrey fainted at the news. Harry points his wand at her and says "Enervate."

Piper moves over to the DVD closet and picks out a DVD. She puts it in the DVD player and says. "Harry I have an idea, but first let's get Phoebe in here to help." She picks up her cell phone and calls Phoebe to come up. Then she finds the scene she is looking for. Phoebe comes in a minute later.

"What can I do to help?" Phoebe asks.

"We are helping Harry tell the others about Dick and Jane here." Piper said.

"Oh, so you have a plan then?" Phoebe asks.

Piper nodded, "Do you remember that movie 'For Keeps' with Molly Ringwall where she sleeps with her boyfriend out in the rain in a tent and she gets pregnant. Then at the Thanksgiving dinner she speaks up and says 'I'm pregnant please pass the turnips'."

"OH MY GOD!! That is going to be sooooo funny. Is the movie set?" Phoebe asks.

"But of course," Piper replied laughingly.

She pushes play on the DVD player. Scene: Everyone is sitting around the table. The boyfriend's father says the blessing. The boyfriend's sister starts talking about abortions and both parents ask who's pregnant. Molly says, I'm pregnant pass the turnips! then there is a lot of talking and yelling.

They all start laughing at this. "Well I think we should have turnips for lunch." Harry said.

"Done," said Piper. Then she looked at Phoebe and Madam Pomfrey and asked if they would like to help her fix lunch. They nodded, told Harry to get a little more rest, and went down stairs to fix lunch.

Harry was laying down with his eyes closed listening to My Immortal when he heard his door open and close. He then felt his bed dip and without the intruder knowing he peeked through his lashes. It was Severus. A million thoughts raced through his mind. What is he doing in here? Should I open my eyes or keep them shut? Should I listen to what he has to say? What am I suppose to do? He lays down beside of me and pulls me close to him. He whispers "I'm sorry, Harry, so very sorry. All I can say is that I'm an insecure, grumpy, old git doesn't deserve you. You deserve someone better than me. Please forgive me." He then leans over and to kiss my forehead, my nose and a chaste kiss on my lips. Then he leaves very quickly. I open my eyes to find tears being shed.

"I forgive you, Sev." I whisper to an empty room.

I'm going to stop here for now. Typing up this chapter wasn't as slow as I thought it would be, but the internet was down so I gave this chapter my full attention. I hope that it will be up again soon. I will work on Chapter 7 now. A brief over view: Will Harry be able to follow through with the plan? What will happen afterwards when he does? Stay tuned for chapter 7 Hopefully soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Previous Chapter: _Harry was lying down with his eyes closed listening to My Immortal when he heard his door open and close. He then felt his bed dip and without the intruder knowing he peeked through his lashes. It was Severus. A million thoughts raced through his mind. What is he doing in here? Should I open my eyes or keep them shut? Should I listen to what he has to say? What am I suppose to do? He lies down beside of me and pulls me close to him. He whispers "I'm sorry, Harry, so very sorry. All I can say is that I'm an insecure, grumpy, old git doesn't deserve you. You deserve someone better than me. Please forgive me." He then leans over and to kiss my forehead, my nose and a chaste kiss on my lips. Then he leaves very quickly. I open my eyes to find tears being shed. _

"_I forgive you, Sev." I whisper to an empty room._

10 Minutes later Paige knocks on my door to let me know that it is time for lunch. I'm a lit nervous and a little nauseous. Before they entered the formal dining room, Paige looks over at me and asks, "Are you ok? You look a little green to me."

"Yeah, I'll be ok; just a little nervous. If things to get be too much or too loud would you orb me to my room if I give you a look of dread?" Harry asked.

"Sure, I will." Paige said.

Everyone was chatting with each other as they walked in. They didn't notice Harry until he spoke to them. "Good afternoon everyone. How are you all? Are your rooms alright?" He asked.

"Harry, are you feeling alright?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, mate you are looking a little green." Ron said.

Harry just nodded and asked everyone if they were ready for lunch. Lunch consisted of baked ham, green beans, mashed potatoes, turnips, and Texas toast. Harry was sitting at the head of the table. Ron was sitting on Harry's left, and Hermione was sitting on Harry's right. Everyone else sat where there was an empty space.

"So Harry, why did you leave like that?" Hermione asked and everyone became very quite hoping to hear the answer.

"I'll tell you later." Harry answered and they looked disappointed.

Lunch had proceeded as planned. Everyone thanked Harry for their room and told him of the couple of changes that they were going to make. Harry looks over to Paige and Piper to signal that he is ready but very nervous. Paige gets up and moves behind Harry pretending to look for something in the china cabinet that is located behind him. He wipes his hands on pant's leg in a nervous gesture and says loudly. "I'm pregnant, Please pass the turnips." Everyone gets really quite and just stares at Harry in shock for a few minutes then all Hell breaks loose.

"What do you mean you're pregnant? How could you be so stupid? How are you going to defeat Voldemort now?" Ron yelled and almost everyone nodded.

Harry just looked over to Paige with tears in his eyes and gave his signal. Paige orbed Harry to his room and made sure the door was securely locked where only Madam Pomfrey, her, Piper, Phoebe, Chris or Leo could get in. She led Harry to the bed and gave him the calming potion that Madam Pomfrey gave her earlier. Then she orbed back down stairs.

Meanwhile down stairs Piper had froze everyone except Madam Pomfrey. She unfroze their heads but not their ability to speak. When Paige came back to the dining room, Madam Pomfrey asked how Harry was. Paige replied "He is very upset. I gave him that potion you gave me earlier, and he is resting." Then turned to the others and yelled, "What the Hell was you thinking? He tells you that he is pregnant, and all you do is yell at him."

Piper joins in on the yelling. "The only reason you are here is because he was worried about you. As for that 'Moldybutt' as Harry likes to call him, we have discussed different ways to get rid of him."

Then Phoebe joins in, "Safely I might add. Harry wants all of his friends and family to be safe including his kid. What kind of friends are you? Harry needs support and all you do is yell at him."

Severus starts moving his head trying to get their attention so that he can talk to them. Piper sees this and removes the freeze from him completely. Severus starts off by saying, "I agree with you three. Harry is a person who has been abused by his aunt and uncle. He is a very sensitive person." Then he looks over to Madam Pomfrey and asks, "Is he really pregnant, Poppy?"

"Yes he is." She said as she started to fix a plate. "Poor dear didn't eat hardly anything. I'm going to take this plate to him."

"I want to go with you then." Severus said. Then he turned and looked at Piper and asked, "Is there a way to them to their room and not let them out for a little while?"

"Yes, we can orb them to their room and if they don't behave I'll keep them frozen until they learn how to." Piper said.

Poppy and Severus nodded and went to Harry's room. Poppy knocked on the door. They heard a quite, "Please, go away."

"No, I won't young man. I want you to open this door immediately. I brought you a plate with a couple of sandwiches. You need to eat." Poppy said.

"You can come in Paige fixed it where you can enter." Harry said.

He heard the door open, but he didn't see who all came in. They saw Harry on the bed with his back toward the door. His shoulders were shaking because he was crying. Severus seen this and rushed over to Harry. He sat Harry up so that he could hold and comfort him.

"Harry I am so sorry that I acted that way. I was so insecure and believed that you would find some one else. I love you so much, and I don't won't to lose you. I am very happy that you are pregnant." Severus said.

"Why are you happy about the baby?" Harry asked. "I thought you would be mad because you are stuck with us now."

"No Harry I'm not mad or upset. I'm happy because that means that we are soul mates. Only soul mates can get pregnant when two people are in a same sex relationship. Harry I know this is sudden but I have wanted to ask you for a while." Severus started as he reached into his right pocket. "Will you marry and bond with me?"

Harry looked into his eyes for answers. When he found the love that he was looking for he answered, "Yes, I will bond and marry you." Harry was excited because he was going to marry the man that he loved. Then he looked a little sheepish and said "Um, Sev. I need to tell you that we are having twins; a boy and a girl." With that being said Sev promptly fainted.

Ok I'm going to stop here. I was going to stop after Sev popped the question, but I couldn't do that to my loyal readers. The next chapter or 2 will be about the meetings Harry needs to have. I might change around the meeting schedules, but I'm not sure yet. I know that I haven't mentioned Dobby yet, but he will defiantly be in the next chapter too. There will also be a shopping trip and lots of baby things to buy for Piper and Harry. I'm going to do polls too:

1. Who should be Paige and Phoebe be with?

Paige: Glenn or should I introduce Henry early?

Phoebe: Should she stay with Cole or introduce Coup early?

2. Should Dumbledore perform the ceremony or should they get an Angel of Destiny?

3. Should I include Grams, Patty, and Prue?

4. Should James and Lily be brought back like Grams and Patty?

I would use the Poll tool but it only lets me put up 1 poll at a time. That would take atleast 3 or 4 months to do lol. so I thought that asking for answers in a review would be faster. Depending on the response I get on the polls will be how soon I update Chapter 8. I may hold off a week or 2 on updating chapter 8. Depending on the response to the polls and how fast I can type.

Serena


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harry pulled out his notebook and looked at his meeting schedule. He marked through the forth meeting since he and Sev had already talked.

1st He would see Gramps, Sev, and Lucius. He would remove the Dark Mark off of both Sev and Lucius. Then he would discuss the three plans for defeating the Dark Lord.

2nd He would talk to Draco, Ron, and Hermione. He would discuss some of his plans for defeating the Dark Lord and other things.

3rd He would talk to Gramps, Grams, Dad (Remus), and Dobby. He would talk about the baby and his plans for after he defeated the Dark Lord. He'll talk about the baby's other dad and his plans on that.

4th He would talk to Severus alone. He wanted to talk about their relationship and the baby and go from there.

He then looked at Severus and said, "I have a schedule of the meeting that I wanted to have but since I have messed things up a bit I'm going to rearrange them. I think that I should see Gramps, Grams (McGonagall), you, Remus, and Lucius first; and with Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Chris. We should meeting in ½ an hour. I would like for Madam Pomfrey to be there also." He started, "Paige I need to see you for a moment." Paige orbed into his room. "Paige I was wondering if you, Piper, Phoebe, Leo, and Chris would meet with me, Gramps, Grams (McGonagall), Sev, Remus, and Lucius in ½ an hour to discuss some things. I would like to meet in my study."

"Yeah we'll be there. I'll start round them up." Paige said as she left.

"Come on Sev we'll go down to the kitchen and fix tea and a cookie tray for everyone." Harry said as he got up with Sev's help and headed towards the kitchen. They fixed the tea and cookie tray which had Chocolate Chip cookies, White Macadamia Nut cookies, lemon bars, and Peanut Butter cookies with a Hershey's Kiss on each cookie. When they finished they headed towards the office.

When they reached the office they had 10 minutes left until the meeting. Harry motioned to Severus to sit the refreshments on the side table. Harry moved to sit behind his desk. He pulled out his paper for the meeting.

Ways to get rid of a Dark Lord

Turn him into a baby and raise him the proper way.

Try the Belthazor Potion

Use the killing curse which may not work

When everything was settled, Gramps knocked on the office door to let them know that they were there. Piper, Leo, Paige, Phoebe, Gramps, and Lucius were at the door. They settled in and the first thing that Harry said "I can remove the dark mark. Please lift up your left sleeve." As they did this he put one hand over each mark and started chanting in Parsle Tongue. The marks started to burn, and the two men started to scream. After a few minutes the screaming stopped and the marks were gone. They both thanked him.

"There are refreshments on the table. I have come up with a couple of ways to deal with our problem. The first idea is to turn him into a baby with out his memories and I would raise him properly this time. The second would be to try the Belthazor Potion that the girls have made for the demon named Belthazor. Third I can try the killing curse. I really like the first idea because I wouldn't have to become a killer and I would have one more child to love." Harry said.

Severus spoke up and said "It might not be so bad to raise him as a baby. I think with the love and support of a proper family he just might turn out ok." Everyone agreed that they would try the fist plan.

"There is a potion that was created by Slytherin himself that allows for a person to be deaged and lose his past memories. I have it in one of my books in the library. Many are written in parcel tongue but this one is written in English. We can start on it tonight. It looks to be a fairly simple potion." Harry said.

Sorry this took so long to update. My Uncle was in the hospital. My computer crashed and life in general sucks. I hope to get everything back under control soon. Please bear with me. Next time there will be a meeting with Harry's friends and a surprise.

Thanks,  
Rena

3


	9. Chapter 9

A Charmed MisConception

Chapter 9

Sorry this took longer than I expected. I hope that posting 2 chapters at once will make up for it.

With his notebook still on the desk he underlined turn him into a baby and raise him the proper way. He thanked everyone for their support and told them that he would translate the potion from parsle tongue to English after supper. The adults had left. Next was the time for Harry to confront his friends.

"Do you want me to stay with you, Harry, for moral support?" Severus asked.

"Yes, that would be great. I hope that you don't mind that I asked Paige to stay with me, too." Harry replied.

"I don't mind because she can Orb them back to their room. I'm glad that you have found friends that you can depend on here. I am sorry again for hurting you like that. I saw where you adopted Dobby and I hope that I can be a part of that life, too. As weird as it may sound, but I do see your point. He is just like a child." Severus said. As he finished Draco, Ron, and Hermione walked in with Paige.

"Before you say anything please have a seat and have some refreshments." Harry started, "I don't know why you seem to think that I am stupid because I am having a baby. It is true that I didn't know that wizards could get pregnant until I read a book on bonding and soul mates. I have 3 plans to try to get rid of old 'Moldybutt' and I hope the first plan works whether or not I get your approval."

"I would like to hear your plans Harry." Draco said. Hermione shook her head in agreement with Draco while Ron sat in his chair pouting.

"The first plan is to turn him into a baby and raise him the proper way. The second plan is to try the Balthazar Potion. And the third plan is to use the killing curse which may not work. I have found a potion that will let me turn Tom back into a baby and he will not have any of his old memories. I will raise him with my own baby and if you don't like it there is the door; don't let it hit you on the butt on your way out." Harry said.

"I like the first plan Harry but what does the Balthazar Potion do?" Draco asked.

"The Balthazar Potion will vanquish the most powerful demon so we thought it might vanquish Voldemort, too." Harry said.

"Why don't you use the potion first, Harry? Why do you want to raise the monster that killed your parents? Who is the father of your baby? Why should we trust you? Why should I help you?" Ron questioned Harry.

"Do you really want me to become a killer, Ron? I want to raise him because I believe that he deserves a second chance at life. The father of my baby is none of your business unless the other father wants you to know. Trust Ron works both ways. Why should I trust you not to turn your back on me again? Why should I trust you with the temper that you have. If you don't trust me then why are we even friends? I don't want your help especially if you don't feel that you can trust me. I will let you stay here if you want but please don't try to talk to me until you can grow up and see that not everything revolves around this war. That I shouldn't have to be a killer even though the man is practically a monster. I hope to show that I have enough love and forgiveness in my heart to make things better for Tom." Harry said.

"I'll do anything it takes to help you Harry. I'm happy for you. I hope that you will consider me if you need a babysitter or even a god mother." Hermione said.

"Thanks Mione. That means a lot to me." Harry said. "I think I need to go rest for a little bit. I'll see you at supper." Everyone nodded and left leaving Harry alone with Severus. "Why is Ron being so stubborn. I had hoped that he had grown up just a little bit. I am glad that Hermione and Draco are supporting my discussion though."

"I'm glad too Harry. I think that you will not lack for babysitters once the twins are born." Sev said.

"That is true." Harry said. "I'm ready to head upstairs for a short nap." Harry said.

"I'll join you if you don't mind." Severus said.

"I don't mind at all" Harry answered as they were walking out of the office.

Leo stopped them by saying "Harry are you going to join us for supper tonight?"

"Yes, I'll be joining you for supper." Harry answered and then asked "Why?"

"I will have a big surprise for you when you come down. I won't say any more because I don't want to spoil it." Leo said.

"Ok" Harry responded. Harry and Severus made it up to Harry's room and as soon as they lay down they were both a sleep. Harry was in Sev's Arms when Piper and Pomfrey came in to check on them.

I'm going to stop here. I don't mean to leave a cliff hanger but it can't be helped. Mean while I leave you to ponder what Leo's surprise for Harry is. 10 points for whoever gets it right.


	10. Chapter 10

A Charmed MisConception

Chapter 10

Ok my faithful reviewers this is for you. A lot of you were fairly close with your guesses. I hope that you enjoy chapter 10. I have added a review and my reply to the review at the end of the chapter. Please read it.

At supper Harry and Severus were talking about the different plans and Harry thought that if they had a potion like the Belthazor Potion to rid Voldemort of the evil inside of him then turned him into a baby they might have a better chance.

"Piper, could we talk to you and the girls in the morning?" Harry asked.

"Sure thing, before or after breakfast?" Piper asked.

"After is fine with me." Harry replied then turned to Leo. "You said you had something to show us." Harry said.

"Yes, Ok guys you can come down now." Leo said and 3 people orbed down. It was Lily, James, and Sirius. "Here is the surprise Lily, James, and Sirius are white lighters." When he finished Harry fainted in shock. Severus caught him before he hit the floor and carried him to the couch in the living room. Piper went and got a wet cloth to wipe Harry's face with and Madam Pomfrey went to check up on Harry.

When Harry woke up he saw his parents and Sirius stand there like a dream come true. He started crying and Severus held him until he fell a sleep. When Severus noticed that Harry fell asleep, he carried him to his room. He laid him on the bed and transfigured his clothes into pjs. Severus didn't want to leave Harry alone so he lay with him. Sometime during the night Harry had a nightmare.

~Nightmare~

Harry is walking along a beach and he sees his family. "We never wanted you. The only reason we died for you was because you were the only one that can get rid of Voldemort. If it wasn't for the prophecy we would have aborted you." His parents said.

"No one wants you or loves you. You should have died when Voldemort first came after you." The voices said.

The faces of Cedric, Lily, James, and Sirius came floating around chanting you should be dead.

~Nightmare~

Harry was tossing and turning from his nightmare, and Severus tried waking him up. When Harry woke up he was crying.

"If they were white lighters, why didn't they come back for me? Why did they leave me to be raised by Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. We will ask them later this morning but for now try to get some more sleep." Severus said.

"I can't sleep right now. My mind is in to much turmoil to sleep." Harry said.

"Why don't we plan a little to see what we come up with. Maybe that will help." Severus said.

"I know that I want to use the Potion created by Salazar, but I was thinking that maybe we could use the Belthazor Potions to make sure that he wasn't evil anymore." Harry said.

"That sounds good to me. We should talk it over with Piper tomorrow. How about we think up some baby names. We'll need at least 3 unless you keep Tom's the same. One girl and two boys" Sev said.

"Ok I'd like that." Harry started, "How about Bonnie Elizabeth, Nicholas Galen, and Patrick Ian for names? They are Scottish and Irish names. I've been researching for when I might have kids."

"They are good, strong names. I like them. Let's try to get some more sleep before we confront the masses in a couple of hours." Sev said as he gathered Harry into his arms.

"Ok." Harry said as he snuggled in to Sev.

I'm going to end the chapter here. I would like your impute on the names I have picked out. I spent over an hour looking through at least 5-baby name books lol. How would you like to see Harry handle Lily, James and Sirius? Next Chapter breakfast and lots of talking and planning. Now that I have a laptop I hope to update faster.

I looked at your profile because I was curious of your age and I must admit that I am shocked that you could be 29 and write something so childish. This has got to be the most absurd, unrealistic "story" that I've ever read. It's like you just wrote this... thing to indulge some stupid fantasies but didn't  
even bother to worry about logic or sense. And I think what I find saddest is that your so old, I've read better and more quality stories coming from 14-year olds. Actually no, what I find saddest is that there are actually people with such low standards that they'd read this story and review it  
positively 131 times. Wow

Reading your profile makes me think that you are a hypocrite. "No, I don't write fanfiction but it doesn't mean that I don't write."(From your profile) You sit at your computer like some high and mighty thing and spew your opinions like they are worth gold, yet all you do is show how immature you can be. Do you stop to ask an author why they write the story the way that it is? No, you just assume that the author is a species lower than you are. Tell me do you have a goddaughter or a daughter you spend time with? I have a goddaughter. Let me tell you a little bit about her. She loves Harry Potter, Charmed and the movie Junior with Arnold Schwarzenegger. We came up with the idea that Harry gets pregnant and meets the Charmed Ones, and I went forward with the story.

As for criticism I usually put that I welcome constructive criticism. Here is my disclaimer down below:

I don't own Harry Potter. I don't want to own Harry Potter either. Now Severus Snape (Alan Rickman) I wouldn't mind owning him, but sadly I don't own him either. I also own the plot of the story. I started this story with my Goddaughter. I posted this fic on my web groups. If you would like to check out the groups go to my profile. I would also like to suggest if you like Flaming then light a match. No one is perfect so please be nice constructive criticism is one thing but to be rude is not.

Thanks,  
Serena (Rena)

Your right guideline #3 states: Respect the reviewers. Not all reviews will strictly praise the work. If someone rightfully criticizes a portion of the writing, take it as a compliment that the reviewer has opted to spend his/her valuable time to help improve your writing. I guess you didn't read #4 though because it states everyone here is an aspiring writer. Respect your fellow members and lend a helping a hand when they need it. Like many things, the path to becoming a better writer is often a two way street. You have not shown me any respect with your review. If anything you have shown me contempt.

Back to my age if you had looked closely to my profile you would see that my age is really 31 instead of 29. I guess you don't have the head for math. I have thought about changing the age I put in my profile. That is why I put my birthday on it month date and year. Your right a person doesn't have to be a good writer to know what good writing is that's because they are too nit picky to put a story line together. I bet you couldn't write a good story if your life depended on it. That doesn't matter to you though does it as long as you can criticize something? That's all you seem to be good at. Do you even enjoy life at all? Do you even know life at all? I have to wonder because you seem to think that FICTION is real life. Fiction is supposed to be unrealistic and about fantasies. I think I will post your review and my reply with my next chapter so that my loyal readers can read about how low you think of them.


	11. Chapter 11

I would like to thank everyone for their patience. I have some ideas about how I want certain stories to go and I would like your opinions on some of my ideas. Some of my stories will be put on hold until I can finish some of the others.

Put on Hold for the moment will be:

The Killing Club

Surprise For A Future Potion Master

Getting His Life Back

Bound and Broken

I will try to post another chapter of Bound and Broken before I put it on hold. I'm working on Getting His Life Back since it is a lot like one of Mione5's fiction.

I am almost finished with A Forgotten Moment I have maybe 3 more chapters to go. I'm not sure about doing a sequel to it yet.

I'm going to focus on these stories for now.

A Charmed MisConception

Twist of Fate

A Muggle's Way of Life

Katie's Choice

I hope to have something post really soon.

Thank you for your patience again,

Serena


End file.
